The Nicktoon Adventure
by XxBlackRoseWitch378xX
Summary: Timmy, Danny, Jimmy, Sophie, Carrie and Danielle are going on an adventure by racing around the world, delivering the dolls, filled with diamonds and money that's from Penelope and Vlad. a chipmunk adventure parody
1. The Cast

_This is the cast for up coming parody The Nicktoon Adventure! Enjoy!_

**CAST:**

Alvin Seville- Timmy Turner _(The Fairly Odd Parents)_

Simon Seville- Danny Fenton _(Danny Phantom) _

Theodore Seville- Jimmy Neutron (_Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius)_

Brittany Miller- Sophie Azlan _(Yellowhearts' OC)_

Jeanette Miller- Carrie Francess _(Chrissy-san's OC)_

Eleanor Miller- Danielle Fenton _(Danny Phantom)_

David Seville- Jack Fenton _(Danny Phantom)_

Miss Rebecca Miller- Spongebob Squarepants (_Spongebob Squarepants)_

Klaus Furschtien- Vlad Masters (_Danny Phantom)_

Claudia Furschtien- Penelope Spectra (_Danny Phantom)_

Sophie- Trixie Tang (as a small dog) _(The Fairly Odd Parents)_

_Btw, Danny & Carrie will be 10 years old and Danny, Carrie, Danielle, Vlad, & Penelope will have no ghost powers in this fic._


	2. Chapter 1: Jack's business trip

_Well, here's the first chapter of the nicktoon adventure._

**Chapter 1: Jack's business trip**

**Nicktoons4ever presents**

**The Nicktoon Adventure**

**Starring:**

**Timmy Turner**

**Danny Fenton**

**Jimmy Neutron**

**Sophie Azlan**

**Carrie Francess**

**And Danielle Fenton**

**Written by:**

**Nicktoons4ever**

**Tomboyishgirl108**

**Producer Designer**

**Chrissy-San**

**Background Color Stylist**

**Cosmo Prower Tomahak**

**Character Design**

**Erinbubble92**

**Cartoons Design By**

**Wormtail96**

**Music Score By**

**Darren Mathias**

**Produced By**

**Tomboyishgirl108**

**Directed By **

**Nicktoons4ever**

It's a nice day at the city of Nicktropolis. Here is a large house, that is actually the Fenton Works shop of the best ghost hunter, Jack Fenton. But that's when he's in a huge rush for business trip, "The taxi is going to be here any minute and I'm not even packed," Jack searched his dresser, "Has anyone seen my tie?"

Sitting on his bed is a 10 year old boy, with black raven hair, blue eyes with pupils, a white shirt with hints of red on it, blue shorts, and red/white shoes. He's Danny, one of Jack's sons, "You're wearing it, dad," he kept writing something on the book.

"Oh, thanks, Danny," said Jack, picking up his clothes. Eating the sandwich is a boy with brown hair in a swirling hairdo, he also had a red shirt that has a neutron symbol, blue pants, and white shoes. His name was Jimmy, another of Jack's sons. Jimmy picked up the mittens, Jack left behind.

"Don't forget your mittens, dad," said Jimmy, "its cold in Europe!"

"Thanks, Jimmy," said Jack.

"And don't forget you tour book," said Danny, "I'm marking all the great cities you'll want to visit."

"Great, Danny," Jack packed his clothes in his suitcase, "Now, let's see, shirts, pants, overcoat, socks…am I forgetting anything?"

"Me!" a ten-year-old boy with brown hair, blue eyes, a pink shirt that matches his hat, blue pants that's connected to his feet. His name was Timmy, another of Jack's sons, pushes Jimmy aside and got in Jack's suitcase.

"Timmy, we've been over this a million times," said Jack.

"Please, dad, I need a little culture in my life. The Eiffel Tower, the 15 gabble, the luve in Rome," said Timmy, begging to come.

"The luve is in Paris," Danny corrected.

"You see, I don't even know where the luve is!" Timmy exclaimed; he cling on Jack's leg, "Please, dad, take me with you!"

"Timmy, for the last time, this is strictly a business trip it's just not practical," said Jack, "Besides, I've hired someone very good to take care of you, while I'm gone."

Suddenly, they heard a crash, coming from outside. Jack and Timmy look out through the window as Danny and Jimmy sighed in frustration.

"Does it have to be that stupid sponge,dad?" Danny asked.

"Now, come one, boys, he's a very nice sponge," said Jack, "Even though he's stupid." The front door opened and a yellow sea sponge, name Spongebob Squarepants came in.

"Hey! I'm here! Hello? Anybody home?" Spongebob shouted.

"Up here!" They shouted from Jack's room. Down stairs, Spongebob began to find Jack and the boys, "Jack?" he searched the closet, "Boys?"

"We're up here!" they shouted, again

"Hello?" Spongebob continued searching. Timmy glared at Jack, telling him that this is a very bad idea to hire a dumb sea sponge.

"We'll be right down!" Jack shouted, until he heard a horn from the taxi cab, "Well, my taxi's here," the boys looked sad that their good friend is leaving, "I'm sure gonna miss you, boys."

"Hello?" Spongebob shouted, as the boys groaned. Outside, the driver honked its horn as Jack ran outside, carrying his suitcase, "Just a minute!"

"Jack, your jacket!" Spongebob held Jack's jacket.

Jack put his jacket on, "Thanks."

"And your tickets!" Danny ran outside, holding the tickets.

"Thanks, Danny," Xavier ran to the taxi, "Thanks, Timmy." What he didn't know is that Timmy hopped in the car and it drove off. Suddenly, the taxi drove back and Jack pointed at the house, telling Timmy to get off. Timmy got off the car and walked back, very glum.

"Don't worry about a thing, Jack," said Spongebob, ruffling Timmy's hair, "The boys and I will be fine," they watched the taxi driving away.

"Bye, dad!" Danny and Jimmy shouted.

"Don't worry, kid. You'll get to see the world, soon enough," said Spongebob. Timmy really wants to travel around the world, but the question is, when?

**End of chapter one…**

_It was kinda short though, but in the next chapter you'll meet the girls and the villians…_


	3. Chapter 2: The bet

_It maybe took me a while to do this but here it is! And this is were two of my OC friends pop in enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: The bet**

At the fast food place, Timmy is playing the arcade game called Around the World in 30 Days, along with Sophie. Danny and Jimmy along with Carrie and Danielle are watching them, rooting for the players. Timmy is having a hard time as his balloon is floating in Egypt.

"Lookout for the…" said Danny, suddenly the balloon crashed to the Sphinx, "…Sphinx."

"Aw man!" Timmy groaned.

"Since when did Timmy like playing Around the World in 30 Days?" Jimmy asked to Danny.

"Since he feels it's as close to a world trip as he'll ever get," Danny replied, as they watched Timmy and Sophie playing. In the dark corner are two adults. One is young woman with red hair and green eyes, & wearing a red dress. The other was a old man with gray hair, & black suit. These two were Penelope Spectra and Vlad Masters.

"We have people waiting around the world for five million dollars and diamonds and we can't get anyone to deliver them!" Penelope snapped.

"What about Roger?" Vlad asked.

"We've used him too often," Penelope replied, "Roger knows his fate," as she inhaled her cigarette, she coughed to her purse. Inside her purse is a black young pooch, named Trixie, who coughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Trixie," Penelope petted her, "We need someone new, someone Roger will never suspect. Don't forget, Vlad, last year, Roger rob us with three million dollars worth of priceless, precious, gorgeous, spectacular, to die for, gems!" Penelope began to cry, as Trixie handed her a tissue, "Thank you, Trixie," Penelope continued to cry, while blowing her nose.

"Penelope please, not here," said Vlad, hoping that no one is watching them. Penelope heard the kids, cheering for Timmy and Sophie, "Noisy brats!"

"To the left, Timmy, to the left!" said Jimmy, watching the game.

"Leave me alone!" Timmy snapped, focusing on the game.

"Watch out!" said Jimmy, "Sophie is winning!"

"I heard that, Jimmy!" Timmy said.

"You need to take the shortcut across Fiji, Timmy," said Danny.

"Oh, not that, it's too dangerous." Said Jimmy.

"It's my only chance!" Timmy had no choice, and controls his balloon. His balloon passed through the erupting volcanoes. The others watched Sophie and Timmy, playing. Timmy's balloon is almost to the 2,000 points, until the alligator caught it.

"No!" Timmy couldn't believe this is happening, the girls cheered that Sophie won.

"We won, we won!" the girls cheered.

"You're lucky this is only a game!" Timmy snapped, "You never beat me if this were for real!"

"Oh, is that so?" Sophie glared at Timmy.

"Yeah, that's so! If I had the money, I race you around the world, right now!" Timmy replied. Penelope heard everything and smirked at Vlad, "Are you thinking that I'm thinking?"

"Penelope, don't be ridiculous, it's too dangerous. They're only children," said Vlad.

"Exactly. Who would suspect them?" Penelope asked.

"No, Penelope, it's out of the question," said Vlad. Penelope got angry and pounded her fist on the table, "Listen to me,Vlad! If you think I'm going to let you bat up this deal, like you did the last one…"

"Must you keep reminding me?!" Vlad snapped, "I under estimated to Roger, it won't happen, again!"

"You bet it won't! We're now doing things in MY way, this time!" Penelope walked out of the table. Meanwhile, Timmy and Sophie are still arguing.

"Oh well, unless you inherit the fortune, Timmy, I guess we'll never know!" said Sophie.

"Excuse us," the kids looked at Penelope and Vlad, "We couldn't help but overhearing your conversation."

"We were just wondering which one of you really would win the race around the world," said Penelope.

Sophie pushed Timmy aside, "I would!"

"Not a chance!" Timmy added.

"I know she cold win," said Vlad.

"Would you like to make a little wager?" Penelope asked.

Vlad thought for a moment, "Why not. I bet a million dollars on this cutie," Vlad smirked at Sophie.

"And I bet on this handsome gentleman," said Penelope, pinching Timmy's cheeks.

"A million dollars?" Timmy thought real quickly, "You're joking, right?"

"Of course not, we're quite wealthy and very bored. Allow us to introduce ourselves; my name is Vlad and this is my sister Penelope," said Vlad, Trixie growled at Vlad, "And Trixie."

"I'm Jimmy, these are my brothers Danny and Timmy, and our friends Carrie, Danielle, & Sophie," said Jimmy.

"How adorable, well what do you say? Will you consider a little wager?" Penelope asked, "I bet like this would add a little excitement to our lives!"

"Well, I'm game," said Timmy.

"Me too," Sophie added.

"What?!" the others are shocked.

"Then it's all set," said Penelope, "We'll supply all the necessary provisions for you to race around the world and the first one back gets one hundred thousand dollars."

"A hundred thousand dollars! This is fantastic!" Timmy grinned that he's really going to go around the world.


	4. Chapter 3: Starting the race

_Here's chapter 3 enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: Starting The Race**

That night, back at the Fenton works shop, Timmy is planning to call Jack and copy the words he'll listen. After that, he'll record the words, Jack said, telling Spongebob to drop them off in order for them to race around the world.

"Come on, Danny. Help me out," Timmy begged.

"Absolutely not!" Danny snapped, "I refuse to be a part of this deception," Danny walked back to his bed.

Timmy sighed, "Okay, Jim, it's you and me. We just need dad to say, 'hello, Spongebob, I want Timmy, Danny, & Jimmy to meet me in Europe. Bye-bye.' Is the tape recorder ready?"

"I think so," Jimmy replied, all tangled by the tape.

"I can't believe that you would deceive Spongebob for a package of tootie-frootie, Jimmy," said Danny, crossing his arms.

"Two packages," Jimmy corrected.

"What could be better? An all expanse paid trip around the world and a chance of winning a hundred thousand dollars," said Timmy, dialing Jack's phone number, "Besides, we'll be back before Jack gets home."

"Do you realize that it's 3:00 in the morning where Jack is?" Danny asked.

"Exactly, he'll be perfect in my hands," said Timmy.

* * *

That early morning, Jack is still sleeping at Paris, until he heard the phone ringing. He groaned and picked it up.

"Hello, dad?" Timmy asked, holding the note book.

"Hello, Timmy...Timmy what is it?" Jack asked through the phone.

Timmy crossed a few words out, "Uh, I just miss the sound of your voice. So guess who's in the house this time, dad?."

"I don't know, Timmy," Jack groaned.

"Well, there's me, and Danny, and Jimmy and?" Timmy asked.

"Spongebob?" Jack asked.

"Very good, dad," said Timmy. Later on, Timmy crossed all the words, except the last one, "Well, that's all I need…I mean, it's been good talking to you, dad. Bye-bye!"

"Timmy?" Jack asked.

"Bye-bye!" said Timmy.

"Bye-bye," said Jack and hung up the phone.

"Now, what do we do?" Jimmy asked.

"We edit that tape together, play it for Spongebob and we're on our way around the world!" Timmy grinned.

* * *

That morning, Spongebob opened the cupboard, getting out the bread for the boys, "Now, let's see, Timmy gets the raisin bread, Danny gets the English muffin and Jimmy gets the banana bread…" Spongebob continued going through the food, Jimmy likes as the boys are at the table, eating their breakfast.

"I wonder when dad will call us," said Timmy, glaring at Naruto.

"Oh yeah," Jimmy got up and ran upstairs, to their room, while Spongebob continued making breakfast. Suddenly, the phone rang and Timmy rushed out of the table, making a mess, "I'll get it!" Timmy quickly picked it up, "Hello? Hi dad! What a coincidence! We were just talking about you! Sure, hold on. Spongebob, it's Jack; he wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" Spongebob asked through the phone. At the room, Jimmy is having a hard time, until he pressed play, but the record went fast, messing up the tape. Spongebob had his eyes widen, very confused of what's going on. Timmy is very shocked of what Jimmy has done. Spongebob picked on his ear, adjusting his hearing aid.

"It's not your hearing aid, Spongebob," said Danny, drying himself. Timmy grabbed the phone and chuckled, "It's a bad connection," he glared upstairs. At the room, Jimmy continued to fix the record player, until he pressed play. At the kitchen, they heard Jack's voice, playing in slow motion. Timmy and Danny groaned in frustration as Spongebob listened.

"Jack, are you drunk?" Spongebob asked. Back at the room, Jimmy pressed play as the record played in a normal way, while he passed out. Timmy sighed in relief as he began to eat his cereal.

"Could you repeat that, Jack?" Spongebob asked. Timmy groaned some more.

* * *

Later that day, the taxi dropped the boys at Penelope's home. "Penelope and Vlad wanted us here at 2! I hope we're not too late," Timmy walked away.

"Danny, I feel kind of funny about tricking Spongebob," said Jimmy.

"It's call guilt, Jim," Danny corrected.

"Come on, you guys!" Timmy yelled. Jimmy and Danny walked towards the gate, as it opened, revealing Penelope's home and two hot air balloons, the blue one is for them and the pink, with ribbons are for the girls.

"So, Timmy, you finally showed up," said Sophie.

"Well, somebody has to win the race," said Timmy. Danny ran towards Vlad and cling on his neck, "Vlad, I beg you to call this off," Timmy grabbed Danny.

"Don't listen to him, V-man, we're trilled to be going," Timmy threw his suitcase into the basket and jumped in, but Danny grabbed Timmy, pulling him away. Danny doesn't want to go and get in trouble.

"Oh, Danny don't worry so much," said Penelope, "Now, here are the rules. Each of you will be taking a different route"

"And to make sure you travel completely around the world, both teams must deposit one doll at twelve different locations," Vlad handed a chest full of dolls to Carrie and Danny, "You'll be giving to opposing doll to verify you were there. The first one back wins a hundred thousand dollars."

"A hundred…" said Timmy.

"…Thousand dollars," Sophie finished. Carrie walked towards Danny, holding a map, "Say, Danny, which route we should take to Bermuda?"

"Well, if you assist on going, don't take the easterly route," Danny replied, as Sophie glared at him, "I've heard on the news there's a hurricane coming from that direction."

"Thank you for your advice, Danny," Sophie dragged Carrie away, "What a liar! He's getting as bad as Timmy!"

"But what if he's telling the truth, Soph?" Carrie asked.

"Oh Car, don't be so naïve. He's just saying that our route is shorter and he doesn't want us to win," Sophie replied.

"On your mark…" Vlad held the red flag as Trixie is getting ready to untie the ropes.

"Please reconsider," Danny begged.

"Go!" Vlad waved the flag and Trixie unties the ropes. Their hot air balloons began to float a little. Danny groaned in defeat and grabbed the basket, holding on.

"Better get in, Dan!" Jimmy shouted.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Danny glared at Jimmy.

"Do you know how to work this thing, Danny?" Timmy asked, as their balloon knocked the tree branch down.

"No a clue, Timmy," Danny replied. Vlad, Penelope, and Trixie ran and took cover. Danny screamed for his dear life as he held on tightly on the basket.

"Watch out!" Danielle shouted, "Higher, Carrie, higher!" Carrie did her best of controlling their air balloon.

"Hang on, Danny!," Timmy shouted.

"Oh no," Danny saw the fountain; he went through the fountain all wet. Danny went to the other side of the basket, until the air balloons bumped to each other, crushing Danny.

"Watch where you're going!" Sophie snapped.

"We have the right of way," Timmy glared at her as their balloons flew away. Danny groaned, until Timmy grabbed him, "In you go, Danny."

"Grass stains," Vlad glared at Penelope, "Do you think this is a good idea, Penelope?"

"They'll get the hang of it. Roger will never suspect them in a million years!" Penelope laughed, as the balloons went to a different location.

"Sophie, maybe Danny was right about the hurricane," said Danielle.

"For the last time, Dani, there is no hurricane," said Sophie, but she is so wrong.

* * *

At Penelope's home, Penelope is on the phone as Vlad sat on the chair.

"Yes, they've already left; you'll get your diamonds. You just make sure you fill my dolls with cash," said Penelope. Trixie walked toward Vlad, holding a sock, but Vlad ignored her.

"Play with her, Vlad," said Penelope, "It's not going to kill you." Vlad growled and playing tug-of-war with Trixie. Penelope continued talking on the phone, "The girls' stop is Bermuda; the boys are going to Mexico City."

"Is someone else on the line?" someone asked through the phone.

"Don't be ridiculous! There's no one here, but Vlad and Hakoda…and Trixie. Keep in touch," Penelope hung up the phone, "Oh; what a brilliant idea this was mine!"

"It's not over yet, Penny," said Vlad.

"What could go wrong?" Penelope asked, "Where's my coffee?" At the kitchen, a tan man, name Hakoda, is on the phone, talking to someone, "Is Roger there?"

"What did you find out?" the figure asked from the office.

"The girls' stop is in Bermuda and the boys…" Hakoda replied. Back at the room, Trixie kept pulling the sock, until the sock ripped, sending Trixie flying.

Vlad laughed, "You lose again, mutt," he kept laughing, until he gasped, "This is one of my Pierre cadent socks!"

"Oh Vlad," Penelope glared at the door, "Hakoda, where's my coffee!"

"Coming Miss Spectra!" Hakoda shouted, "I've got to go; I'll call you when I get more information."

* * *

At the office, the figure hung up the phone and looked at two guys, names Denzel Crocker and Professor Calamitous.

"Well, Crocker, it looks like you'll be heading to Bermuda and you, Calamitous Mexico City," the figure ordered as the men chuckled and left to do their mission. The chair turned around, revealing a man with yellow skin, oranger hair, and a black jacket; he is Roger (from Doug remember?), the one Penelope talked about. Roger watched the men, leaving from his office to follow the kids and capture them.


End file.
